Love and Hate
by Inugrl515
Summary: well it's about vandread.sorry i'm not good at summaries.so please r&r.


Love and Hate

Chapter 1: Christmas Eve

'thought'

"talking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread or anything to do with it.

IG inugrl

Hi. I'm Inugrl. This is my first fan fic so I hope you like it. Please leave reviews telling me if I should continue or not because I don't know if I should. Well thanks for reading. I hope you like it.

Chapter 1: Christmas Eve: It was Christmas eve. Everyone was putting up Christmas lights and singing Christmas songs. Dita was in her room talking on the phone with Abby.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?…me? I'm throwing a Christmas party. Think you can come to the party?"

Dita heard Abby say sure than replied, "ok see you then."

When Dita hung up the phone, someone knocked on the door. She ran to the door, when she opened it she saw Krystal. "Hey Krystal come on in."

"Thanks," Krystal walked in and went to Dita's couch in the living room. "So Dita…you ready for Christmas?"

"Yeah, I can't wait for Christmas. So Krystal where are you spending Christmas?" Dita asked very happy.

"I don't know yet. I think I might just stay home."

Dita could tell that Krystal looked sad so she invited Krystal to a Christmas party she was throwing on Christmas day. Krystal happily said yes. Krystal said she had to leave because she had to go to Dylenia's.

Meanwhile: Hibiki was on his way to Daniel's house. When he got there he saw Victor and Alex fighting over Dylenia again. "Hey Victor, hey Alex." Hibiki got mad because they always fight over Dylenia so he tired to stop them from fighting. While Hibiki was trying to make them stop fighting Victor said to Alex. "You idiot…"

"Stop Fighting for at least one minute!" Hibiki couldn't stop them from fighting so he punched Victor while Daniel punched Alex. That really made them stop fighting. "Why do you two always fight over Dylenia? For once can't you two just get along when she is not around?"

Victor and Alex looked at Hibiki like he was crazy then went back to fighting. "Don't call me an idiot you ahole!" Alex punched Victor. Then Victor punched Alex back.

"Just leave then want to go play video games"

"Sure." Hibiki and Daniel left to the door way and went to the living room and started playing video games.

Meanwhile: When Krystal got to Dylenia's, Dylenia was putting up Christmas decorations. "Hey Dylenia!"

"Hey Krystal, think you can help me put up Christmas decorations?"

"Sure I guess I can help," Krystal then started helping Dylenia put up Christmas decorations. "I can't believe you are putting up Christmas decorations the day before Christmas." Krystal said still putting up Christmas decorations.

"Me too, I was supposed to put them up three days ago, but I couldn't."

"oh."

When they were done putting up Christmas decorations, they sat down on the couch and started talking. "Dylenia, if you had to choose between victor or Alex who would you pick?" Krystal asked

"I don't know… I don't even know if I could pick." Dylenia said while looking to the ground. (IG: If Dylenia had to choose she would choose none of them because one is stupid and one is just her friend.)

"Still doesn't answer my question."

"I don't know OK!" Dylenia said with a very annoyed sound in her voice. She looked at the time. "Don't you have to go home now."

"oh my goodness, yeah I do. Well bye Dylenia call me later." Krystal said while leaving Dylenia's apartment.

On Krystal's way home she saw Hibiki. "Hey Hibiki!" She yelled.

Hibiki took a look behind him and saw at Krystal. So he waited for her to get to him, "Hey Krystal," he said while they were walking home.

"Hey Hibiki," Krystal said with a smile on her face.

"so what are you doing tomorrow?" Hibiki asked.

"I'm going to Dita's Christmas Party" Krystal said looking at Hibiki.

"oh me too. Um… maybe…yo…you and I could go together." Hibiki said with a very nervous look on his face

"Sure, well I have to turn here, so see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Hibiki watched Krystal as she left. Then went home.

IG: well that's the first chapter. I hoped you liked it. Please leave reviews telling me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks.


End file.
